1. Technical Field
This application relates to content delivery through a data network. In particular, this application relates to interrupting and resuming content delivery to service subscribers.
2. Related Art
Rapid advances in computing and communication technology, driven by strong market demand, have led to nearly universal adoption of cell phones, personal music and video playback devices, and other types of portable media players. In some instances, these devices can receive and play back streaming media. Thus, as opposed to requiring the device to locally store all of its media content, the device may instead receive, a small portion at a time, the media for playback.